This application relates generally to missiles and other airborne vehicles and is particularly concerned with a lateral thrust assembly for such vehicles.
Defensive type missiles are generally required to intercept targets which will typically be moving at high velocities, will possibly be designed to be "stealthy", and may also be able to maneuver at relatively high levels. These features make it difficult for the defensive missile to guide onto the target and make the terminal maneuver times extremely short. They also require the defensive missile itself to have exceptionally high maneuvering capability, in other words it must be able to change course laterally in any direction very rapidly.
Similarly, offensive type missiles should be able to move laterally at the last instant to avoid intercept. Lateral maneuvers are normally achieved by causing lateral forces to develop on the missile by means of deflecting control surfaces. However, these are normally aerodynamic related forces that are developed relatively slowly and cannot be used for a last instant, rapid course change. Also, these aerodynamic produced lateral forces become less effective at high altitude.